


Stages Of Relationships

by Bone_Zone



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur is fine, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, firs kiss, reader takes no shit from Arthur Morgan, snake bite - Freeform, sucking out venom from his thigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur Morgan goes threw a lot of Stages of his relationship with you.





	1. The 10 Stages Of The Relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Morgan goes threw a lot of Stages of his relationship with you, and with each one the man falls more in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Morgan deserves some Happiness and Ratings will change when it is called for. {{ aka the smut }}

Stage 1 — The Meeting  
Stage 2 — Courting  
Stage 3 — Love & Intimacy. {{ coming soon }}  
Stage 4 — Marriage Proposal. {{ coming soon }}  
Stage 5 — Wedding & Honeymoon. {{ coming soon }}  
Stage 6 — Domestic Life. {{ coming soon }}  
Stage 7 — Pregnancy & Birth.{{ coming soon }}  
Stage 8 — Children.{{ coming soon }}  
Stage 9 — Grandchildren.{{ coming soon }}  
Stage 10 — Death and Life After.{{ coming soon }}


	2. Stage 1 — The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Arthur Morgan goes to get his money from Thomas Downes, the man never thought he’d meet the woman who he’d spend the rest of his life with, he just wished you did hit him that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From My Tumblr Wring blog: multi-fandom-imagine

_Arthur Morgan was not a happy man, first he had to deal with the thought having to save that idiot Micah though he was just tempted to let the man hang.Then he had to go and deal with Strauss’s problems. Scowling the man road to the the ranch, looking around he ran his hand down his face then slid off his horse._

_Hearing the coughing Arthur closed his eyes then sighed, the man must of said something to him but he didn’t care he just wanted to get the money so he could just rest his eyes for once._

_“Mr Thomas Downes… you owe me money“  
_

_The man was scared, good then this would be a easy one._

_“O-oh no I..I’m” Thomas stuttered out as his fingers wrapped around  
_

_“Come here you maggot.”  
_

_“Please sir, I’m…I’ll.”  
_

_Clenching his hands tightly he slammed his fist against the man’s face watching him go down as he flinched hearing the man beg about his family. He was about to lay another blow to the man before he heard a shout of a woman._

_“Christ what now.”  
_

_Flexing his fingers Arthur stepped away from the man only to see a young woman rush over to his side. She was wearing a skirt, a long sleeved shirt rolled up and ridding boots from what he could see. Though he assumed the woman was the man’s daughter since she looked far to be his wife..well unless she was._

_“Listen lady…I don’t know who you are, nor do I care. I am only here to collect money, money that is maggot owes.” He growled pointing to the man on the ground.  
_

_Glaring at the man you placed your hand on Thomas’s chest then stood on front of him, protecting him from whoever this man was._

_“First of all my name isn’t lady! it is Brooke Springer! and pray tell me how you expect to get the money out of beatin a sick man”  
_

_Stand tall you must have come to the mans chest but that didn’t stop you from slapping the man hard across the slap, you could hear the slap ring out and you were positive that he felt that judging by how he was working his jaw, his fingers rubbing the skin._

_“Excuse me! Miss Springer! but I ain’t leavin without the money he owes.”  
_

_Swallowing the lump in your throat you glanced over your shoulder at the family you’ve been helping. Digging your nails into your palm you took a deep breath then held your head up high._

_“How much?~”_

_Rubbing his jaw Arthur took a deep telling you the price, taking a deep breath in you then made your way over to your Clydesdale._

_“I’ll take care of it….the debt the owe.”  
_

_Taken back Arthur was not expecting that as a response. “I’m sorry you’ll what?”_

_“I’ll pay off the money they owe so you can leave this family alone.”You snapped at the man.  
_

_Arthur sighed though he watched as Thomas stand up then weakly walk over to you. Grasping your hand gently then man tore his gaze away from the scene but he did hear thank you’s and a promise to pay you all the money back, he doubt you’d ever see that._

_Grunting he walked over to his own horse then hoisted himself up on the saddle as he looked you over, getting a better look at you he hated to admit it but you were a beautiful woman._

_“I don’t care as long as I get paid.”  
_

_“Of course.” You muttered then mounted your own horse, waving off to the family you nodded to Thomas. “Remember what I said, get plenty of rest and please stay warm, make sure he listen’s to me.”  
_

_Giving your horse a nudge you were off as Arthur rode up next to “That’s an awfully nice thing of you to do Miss _Springer.”__

__“That’s what you do when you’ve known a family so long…you ever you are…you are kind to your friends.”  
_ _

_Sighing he rolled his eyes then rubbed the back of his neck. “Morgan…”_

_“Pardon?”  
_

_“I said my name is Arthur Morgan.”  
_

_“Well I would say it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Morgan….but I can’t say it was”  
_

_Chuckling he shook his head, yea he had a feeling that you didn’t like him that much judging by the slap._

_“Right right.” He just hoped this would be a short ride.  
_

 

* * *

 

_Looking around Valentine the man wished he was some place else, shaking his head quickly followed you into a small close to the church._

_Though stepping in the door he took in the clean smell then nodded his head. “So you’re a doctor…interesting.?”_

_You sighed then shook your head, walking over to a bookshelf you pulled a rather large book out then grabbed a large money clip. “I’m only here because of my father, most people don’t trust a woman as a doctor.”_

_Shrugging your shoulders you then placed the money in his hand. “But they all come in eventually.” you state._

_Arthur sighed taking the money from you, his fingers gliding over your wrist before he placed the money away._

_“Thank you Miss _ _Springer__  and listen I’m not….I wasn’t…I didn’t want to beat the man….he just owed the money and I” Stopping himself he didn’t want to dig a bigger hole for himself.  
_

_Swallowing you looked him over, from what you could see he was feeling guilty over it and well you both did have a pleasant conversation on the way to Valentine. He didn’t seem like a bad man and he was rather easy on the eyes…nice smile, smooth voice._

_Biting your lip you just shook your head from those thoughts, but while he was attractive you couldn’t help but notice the sad look in his eyes._

_“It’s alright Mr. Morgan.”  
_

_“Arthur..?” Though he quickly regretted that.  
_

_“Pardon.?” Frowning you looked up at him.  
_

_“Please, just Arthur..”  
_

_Smiling you shook your head then turned your back to him as you started to fix your tonics._

_“Okay, just Arthur. Should be enough money in the clip to pay them off and some extra….and please call me Brooke.”  
_

_“Well alright Brooke…that’s very kind of you…I’ll leave the Downes alone..”Tipping his hat to you he smiled then slipped out the door, he hoped this wasn’t the last time he’d see you._


	3. Stage 2 — Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Arthur can’t seem to get you out of is mind and when you asked the man to accompany you to grab some much needed medicinal herbs he could hardly say no.Getting distracted by your pretty smile wasn’t something he he was expecting and the snake biting him made matters worse but he the man just wished you let him die when you started to suck the venom out. A bit delusional he thought it was best to ask you out, this wasn’t how you’d expected to be courted but it’s not like you could turn Arthur Morgan down…not when he smiled at you like that anyway.

_Arthur Morgan knew he was in trouble and the trouble was you. He really couldn’t get you off his mind. The man would pop in to see you when ever he was in town but after a small chat he’d leave. Though today was a different day, stepping into the small office Arthur wrinkled his nose from the clean smell but he quickly straightened his form seeing you step out from the back._

_Smile on your face you tipped your head to the man as you placed a stack of books on the table._

_“Well hello Mr. Morgan.”  
_

_“And a hello to you too _Miss _Springer.”__  
_

_“Please…call me Brooke.”  
_

_Shaking his head Arthur let out a small chuckle. “Only if you call me Arthur.”_

_Giving him a smile you slipped a small pouch around your waist then grasped a knife putting it in the pouch._

_“Well then I think we have a deal.”  
_

_Nodding his head Arthur then rubbed the back of is neck as he watched you grab a few things._

_“Where you headin…you going out alone.” Stepping close, Arthur didn’t mean to sound protective but you were a pretty young woman an he knew that he had to keep you safe.  
_

_Swallowing he shifted his weight from one foot to another but you didn’t seem to mind._

_“Grabbing some medicinal herbs…I need some Chamomile…would you like to join me Arthur.”  
_

_Straightening his form he just gave you a firm nod. “Lead the Miss Brooke.”_

_“I will.”  
_

 

* * *

 

_It was a particularly hot day in New Hanover and Arthur Morgan would rather be doing something else and he wouldn’t have walked away if it wasn’t for your smile._

_Sighing he started to walk through the tall grass mindlessly grabbing what looked like Chamomile to him. You were a few feet a head of him but watching you was rather nice…you were just so beautiful.You always smelt like honey and flowers and he couldn’t understand why you would still speak with him when you saw what he was._

_Shaking his head he adjust his hat, he’d just count himself lucky and prayed he wouldn’t screw this up, Mary did leave him since well he must have done something wrong._

_Arthur Morgan knew he wasn’t paying attention much due to the fact that he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his thigh._

_It hurt, oh boy did it hurt. He manage to stumble a few feet away from where the snake must have been before he collapsed to the ground._

_Hearing a string of curses you turned your head to see Arthur fall to the ground. Stuffing the Chamomile in your pouch you rushed over to where he was laying on the ground. Panicking you looked him over to see what was wrong, that was when you saw it. Blood seeping from his finger tips as he put pressure on wound in his inner thigh._

_“Arthur…what happened.”  
_

_“A damn snake bit me….Christ now I’m one of those idiots..is this what it feels like”_

_“Arthur…I’m gonna have to suck the venom out.”  
_

_“You’ll what!” You’ve never seen a man looked so shock that it caused his hat to fall off._

_Though coming to his senses he shook his head. “N-NO…you’re not going to suck ou-”_

_Cutting him off you pulled out you knife pushing his hands away. “Stop acting like a child! and let me help you Arthur.”_

_Seeing the look in your eyes the man gave you a nod but he was going to pass off his racing heart due to the snake venom._

_“Fine.”_

_Glancing up at him you cut away the pants around the wound,using your skirt to wipe the blood away you pressed your lips to the snake bite. Using your lips as a suction your hands gripped the mans thigh as you sucked out the venom._

_Spitting out the blood you pressed your lips to his thigh again unaware your affect on the man._

 

* * *

 

_Arthur closed his tongue as he then sunk his teeth in his lower lip, who knew that this pain could feel so good and that’s thanks to you. But you were so close to his and if you just inched your hand a little high you could._

_Gritting his teeth now, Arthur curse at himself. Here you were helping him, sucking out the venom out from his blood and he was having dirty thoughts about you._

_‘it’s the venom…that’s why you’re acting like this…and talking to yourself.’  
_

_Hearing your sigh he then heard a tearing of fabric then something being wrapped around the wound._

_“Alright Arthur, I’m gonna need you to stand..okay..I’m taking you back to my home..I want you to rest and I need to give you something to help the pain.”  
_

_Arthur let out a grunt though limping over to his horse he felt your arms wrap around his waist grasping the reins as you road off to your home, the man zoned out soon after._

 

* * *

 

_It was harder than you thought, carrying an semi-unconscious man into your home but you some how did it._

_Frowning you managed to get the man on your couch as he was slipping in it out of unconscious. Closing your eyes you pressed the back of your palm to his head, feeling the warmth made your worry for his health. Swallowing thickly you stripped off his vest then pushed his body down as he started to protest._

_“Arthur please, just lay down okay, you’re sick…you got bit by a snake and I need to give you some medicine.”  
_

_Before you could walk away the man grasped your wrist stopping you. “I don’t understand why you’re so nice to me….you’re a good woman….smart..beautiful…why are you continuing to hang around with the likes of me.”_

_Glancing down you placed your hand over Arthur’s, pulling his hand off your arm you then gave him a smile placing your other hand against his cheek. “Maybe it’s because I like you Arthur Morgan.” Stepping away you then walked into your kitchen to prepare the tea the once you were finished you made sure he drank it all._

_He seemed he was getting better and you made sure to wrap his leg properly once it was cleaned._

_Biting your lip you sat by the man’s side holding his hand in yours letting him know you were here._

_“Just get some rest Arthur, I’m not going anywhere.”  
_

 

* * *

 

_When Arthur first woke up he was very confused, confused from the pain in his leg and confused by his surroundings.He did not know where he was though something in his mind clicked. He’d went with you to make sure you’d stay safe, he wasn’t paying attention causing him to get bit by a snake which in turn made you suck out the venom._

_The man then groaned placing his hand over his face, what was something he was sure would stay in his memory, he could almost feel your lips on his flesh and he was starting to wounder how your lips would feel against his own._

_“Oh thank goodness your up.”  
_

_Hearing your voice managed to pull him from his thoughts. “Yea, I uh thank you…for your help.” he muttered turning away though as he got up he winced then fell back against the couch._

_“Arthur please don’t move…just rest until you get better.”  
_

_Tucking a strand of hair that fell from her bun you placed the cup of tea on the table as your grasped his hand._

_“You had me worried their for a second Arthur.”  
_

_“Really?…you worried about me.?” That surprised him, he wasn’t sure he heard anyone say that to him.  
_

_“Of course.” Rolling your eyes you gave his hand a squeeze then looked down at your lap. “I meant what I said last night….I do care for you Arthur Morgan.”  
_

_Now if he was shocked before the man thought he might as well died and went to heaven…you…cared about him._

_“I…”Swallowing he tried to think of what to say next, it was quiet and you’ve ye to look at him.  
_

_“I…well I do care for you Brooke….and I’ve have for a while but I did not wanna mess things up. I’ve done it before and you are far to beautiful and too kind of a woman….but I’ve been wantin to ask you this but I did not know how to go about it.”  
_

_“You are rambling Arthur, you can ask me anything.”  
_

_“Well then I…would you like to see a show…alone with me?”  
_

_Blinking a few times you had to make sure what he said was true, that Arthur had really asked to take you out. Feeling your own heart race you gave the man a smile._

_“I’ll me more than happy to see a show with you Arthur Morgan.” You never thought you could see a man look so happy than right now.  
_

_Relaxing his shoulders he started to sit up but groaned feeling the pain in his thigh again._

_“Let’s wait until you get better though.” Chuckling you then pressed your lips against his cheek. “Better get better soon because I’m looking forward to this show Mr Morgan.”  
_

_“I’ll do my best.”  
_

 

* * *

 

_The first show, was the start of many nights Arthur would take you out. While the man took you too a few shows it was the times where you’d go to a saloon and drink together which would leave to the man dancing with you singing softly in your ear._

_Or during the day he’d take you on a horse ride, show you how to fish but you were sure it was an excuse for him to just hold you._

_But what you loved the most were on the nights that he’d take you to his favorite spot to watch the stars. You could spend hours watching them, being in his arms and sharing kisses under the moonlight. You never thought you could be this happy and though Arthur may count the show as the first night he courted you, you’d would always count the time he got bit by that snake._


End file.
